Israel
by BlackBear53
Summary: Tony gets a call from Israel. Mossad needs help finding Ziva.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She never slept through anything, ever. Even as a child she heard every sound, every peep spoken, every night sound. Nothing slipped by her. Her eyes popped open when she heard the front door close and the quiet footfalls in the hallway. She knew there were four men coming and she knew, without a doubt, who they were.

She lay in her bed with her eyes closed, waiting for them. Two of the men opened her bedroom door and crept to her bedside. One reached for her, grabbed her arm and tried to quiet her with a hand over her mouth. He saw nothing as he hit the floor. The other signaled to another. He struggled with her and felt his arm snap. He backed up as the other two grabbed her arms and feet. Both felt the brunt of her power. They held on and took her from her bed and the house, never once checking for anything else.

Adam Eshal waited at the café for her. She never called. If she wasn't coming she'd call. He began to worry. He called her. The phone rang over and over again. His concern began to grow. She'd have answered her cell phone no matter what. He paid his bill, called his office and ran to his car.

His first stop was her apartment here in Tel Aviv. He knew that she was out of town but wanted to check it anyway. He arrived to find it thoroughly searched. All the time Adam drove he thought of her. What had happened? Where did she go? He knew she didn't leave to go back to Washington, D.C. even though he felt she belonged there. He kept driving.

Adam arrived in Be'er Sheva and drove to her home. Her family owned this house for generations and she lived there now. There was no movement in or around the house. He could always tell if she was home or not. Only the wind in the olive trees could be heard and it made Adam uncomfortable. Stepping from the car his apprehension grew manifest. He pulled his weapon from his holster and crept slowly from the vehicle to the doorway. The creaking of a door left ajar brought his awareness level up. He entered the house and took it slower, pistol ready. As he entered he noticed over turned furniture, searched dressers and desks. He heard no sounds of people. He continued searching room by room. He came to her bedroom and noticed signs of a struggle and a body that he knew. He left the room and continued down the hall to another bedroom. Adam hoped that she had left on her own but doubted it. He called Mossad and asked to speak to the director. When she answered Adam told her what he had found. She said that she would get back to him but to call in the local police. A small cry came from a bedroom. Adam opened the door to find a baby. He knew how Ziva left and it wasn't voluntary.

Chapter 2

Three o'clock in the morning came and went and Tony still hadn't fallen asleep. For the past year he suffered from an active case of insomnia. Many dreams he lived through were of leaving her behind, both times in Israel. He saw her in nightmares of Somalia and carried her home again. He thought it would become her home forever. Then she went back to Israel and he went to hunt her down again. He found her after four months and told her how he felt. She felt the same but her guilt made her stay there: guilt of what she felt she had done to others and what she had become because of her job. He dreamt of her often and most of the dreams were dark.

Exhaustion caught up with Tony every once in a while and he hoped that he could fall asleep tonight but no. The day had been long and busy. The dirt bags kept moving and the Boss drove them even harder because of it. Tony felt as if he were living in a cloud. Thoughts fizzled and disappeared. Coffee was beginning not to work. He needed sleep.

Tony began to drift off when the phone rang. He thought about ignoring it but remembered Gibb's rule: never be unavailable. He looked at the caller ID and breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't Gibbs. The code in front of the number was familiar. He should know it; he called it enough, Israel. Maybe she was calling him, but no, not her number.

He hit the talk button. "Hello, Tony DiNozzo, how can I help you?"

"Tony." It was a male voice. It was one that Tony recognized.

"Adam, it is …three in the morning? Some people like to sleep." Tony knew he should be sleeping. "What can I do for Shin Bet this early in the morning?"

"Tony, it is 11:00 AM in Tel Aviv. Sorry to wake you. It is… important." He stressed the word "important."

Tony's Spidey sense, as he called it, came into play. "What do you need my help with?

Adam hesitated but didn't mince his words when he did speak. "Ziva is missing."

Tony just stared off into the dark. Many things about Ziva went through his mind, but most of all their parting at the airport. He never wanted to leave her there, but she insisted she needed to fix her life by herself. He understood her need to make things right in her world before living in theirs.

Adam thought he had lost the connection. "Tony, are you still there?"

Tony started, "Yeah Adam, I am. What have you got?"

Adam began listing things about her disappearance.

She is not in her apartment in Tel Aviv. We had a standing coffee meet every week. She did not show or call. I went looking. No one was there.

She did not return any of my calls. That is not like her.

When I went to Be'er Sheva to check on her, the house had been well searched.

The director of the Mossad is now looking for her and that is never a good thing.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and was beginning to get concerned. "I'll see what I can do from here. Probably won't be much. She's not Navy or in the Marines. Gibbs probably won't jump on it.

Tony's response was surprising to Adam. "She is your friend is she not?

The depths of anguish at her leaving hit Tony hard. The waves of pain washed over him again and again making his answer to Adam more poignant. "She used to be my partner. I thought that meant more to her.

Adam wasn't buying that line. He remembered how Tony searched for months for Ziva and then just as abruptly went home. He had assumed they would return to Washington together. She had stayed in Israel. "I'll talk to you later. Think on it, Tony."

Tony got out of bed and went into the living room. He paced the length of the room, back and forth for twenty minutes before a voice asked a question. "Tony, what's going on?"

Margo Ferrara was the newest woman in Tony's life. She worked as a high power lawyer in one of Washington's most powerful legal offices. It was rumored that she would be a partner soon. Tony and Margo met during a case. She lost the case because of Tony's statement on the stand.

Tony looked at Margo and then out the window. There were two ways to answer that question and one of them was to lie. He would be protecting Margo and himself from hurt. The other was to tell the truth. It might hurt but the truth would be out there. Tony opted for the truth. "That's a colleague in Israel. He called to tell me my ex-partner is missing. He would like my help. I have to think long and hard on this." He turned back to the window.

Margo came to stand next to him and look directly in his eyes. She felt that to look into someone's eyes gave her most direct answers to her questions. Margo placed her hand on his arm and made him look at her. She didn't like what she saw in his eyes; evidence of pain, and something else: love. So, instead she asked about another aspect. "What do you think Gibbs will do or let you do?"

Tony reflected on that question. Working with Gibbs had been difficult after Ziva. He tip toed around Ziva like talking about her would not help. After Kate, they acknowledged her death and had gone on with business. Ziva still hung in the background and no one acknowledged her. The grieving process never happened. Jethro had taken his time replacing Zee with Bishop. Bishop was shaping up and while she would never be Ziva but she brought something else to the team. Tony looked back at Margo. "Not too sure about that. He probably won't go and will not want Tim and me to go either. I'm trying to figure it out." He smiled at Margo. "Go back to bed. I'll be back in a few." Tony knew his night of sleep was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Ziva woke in a dark room and by the way sound bounced around she knew it to be a large room. They had handcuffed her to a pipe going up the wall. Eventually they would turn the lights on.

She worried because they had just taken her from her home. They didn't even bother looking for anything.

She knew who they were before they entered her room. Four men had entered the home and three had left. The dead body that had been left would be a sign to Mossad. They would believe that what she had told Assistant Director Moshe Gavan was true.

She remembered that today she should have met with Adam and that too, would set off alarms. She just hoped someone would check her home in Be'er Sheva.

Ziva thought back to her meet with Adam two weeks ago. She remembered hearing a conversation between two men. An Israeli man talking to a Palestinian and they spoke of a sale of arms to Hamas leaders. It appalled Ziva that an Israeli would deal with Hamas. She didn't realize until she was home that one of the men was of the Mossad and it made her incredibly angry. She immediately called Gavan and reported what she had heard and seen.

When she spoke with Assistant Director Gavan she gave him the name of the operative and the arrangements that the two were making. Gavan told her that he would look into it and thank you for helping keep Israel safe. She had done her duty as a citizen and reported it, but she felt that she had been dismissed like a young child.

Over the last two weeks Ziva noticed men watching her in the markets, at her meet with Adam and following her home to her apartment. Adam noticed her guarded look and Ziva told him about what she overheard and how she had reported it. She pointed out her follower to him as well. Adam decided to keep an extra watch on her. He began calling her more often. He assigned men to watch her back. She knew what he was doing and why and she appreciated it.

While Ziva spent time thinking about what happened, her subconscious examined her surroundings. Ziva didn't know where the door was or where it led and there were no windows to let light in. She would have to wait for the lights. No one had stayed in the room with her and again she'd have to wait. She could wait for them. She would find out who was behind this and why and then she would act.

These men had just taken her. They didn't search the house. Why not? She knew that she had killed one of them and broke the arm of another. The others had subdued and brought her here. She needed to rest so that when the time came she would be ready to leave.

Chapter 4

Tony dreaded his ride to work the next morning. He felt afraid for Ziva and leery about telling Gibbs of Adam's call earlier that morning. After he sent Margo back to bed, his mind raced. He worked on whether he had time coming to him or how to ask for a leave of absense. He thought of the last time he worked with Adam and Orli Elbaz, the head of the Mossad. It's always a mind game with her. Vance could probably make headway with her, if he would help.

Adam's call had rattled him, a lot. He wanted to help Ziva, he really did, but he left a large part of himself in Israel when he left her there. Learning to live without her by his side made the rest of his life difficult at best and it just began getting to be easier. "That is a big fat lie." Tony told himself out loud. The two or three women he saw while moving on with his life were nice diversions and even Margo, amazing as she is, still not Ziva. After working with Ziva for eight years he knew that she had been the woman for him. He thought that he might have heard from her by now, but no and now this. "What am I supposed to do about this?" Again spoken out loud and it was the question of the hour. What would the answer be?

Tony got off the elevator and walked to his desk. No one was around yet. He was sure Gibbs lurked, somewhere. Tony, sure he didn't want to see him just yet, sat and pondered how to broach this subject.

McGee and Bishop came off the elevator. Tim looked at Tony and saw a man in crisis. "Tony, you OK?... Do you need coffee?... I'm buying."

"Sure Tim, I'll have one." Tony still looked like he could use more sleep and that concerned Tim. It became more of a problem every day. Tony needed sleep and was becoming unreliable. Tim needed someone to watch his back.

"Tony, something's bothering you, do you want to talk about it? Tim's concern came pouring out. This was not the agent that Tim called friend.

Tony got up and went to the window and Tim followed him. "Adam Eshel called this morning. Ziva is missing." Tony looked out over the shipyard.

Tim looked at Tony and could see and feel the pain pouring from him. This made Tim even more concerned. "What did Adam want you to do?"

"Come and help him look for her. He said he would get back to me today and let me know anything more that they found. Orli Elbaz is looking for her too. This could get sticky."

Ellie Bishop, new to NCIS, heard of the exploits of Tony and Ziva. It always sounded like an adversarial partnership, but listening to Tony and Tim made it seem like a whole lot more. Gossip said that Tony had spent four months last year looking for her, only to come home alone and Ziva quitting.

Tim looked out over the shipyard and then at Tony. "What do you want to do?"

"Part of me wants to wait and talk to Gibbs, another part of me says I'm going and the third part says, let Adam handle it. That is how confused I am right now." Tony's eyes surveyed the office. He was still reeling from the phone call. He really needed the guidance of Gibbs.

Gibbs seemed to take her leaving in stride, but Tony saw the underlying aftermath that she had left. Tony didn't want to open that pain again for Jethro.

"Let me know what you decide. If I can help in anyway, let me. Alright?" Tim looked at Tony with worry and sympathy. Tony nodded.

Orli Elbaz did not like to be kept waiting, so when the Director of Mossad called Adam promptly showed up in her office.

"Adam it is good to see you." Orli looked him in the eye as if she could see the answers there. "What has our Ziva got herself into this time?"

Adam knew that Ziva did not see Orli with friendly eyes. She remembered her as the woman who broke up her parent's marriage. She probably would not take Orli's involvement well. Adam looked away and more importantly why did she ask? Didn't her Assistant Director tell her of Ziva's phone call and the rouge agents? "Director, Ziva overheard a Mossad agent and a Palestinian man talking about a delivery of weapons to be made soon. Ziva reported it to Assistant Director Gavan two weeks ago. I am surprised that you do not know of this."

Director Elbaz looked stunned. "No Adam, he has not reported this to me and I will find out why. Did Ziva tell you this or did you witness it as well?" Orli wasn't pleased with her finding this out from outside the Mossad.

Adam told Director Elbaz that he had witnessed it as well. "Ziva said that she would report it to Mossad. When she called, Director Gavan had received the information and dismissed her as if it were not important. Ziva and I meet once a week for coffee at a café downtown. When she did not show or call I got worried. That is not like her. I went to her apartment to look for her. It had been searched thoroughly. I then drove to Be'er Sheva and she was not there and it too, had been searched. Ziva, however, left behind a message, a dead body. It is Menachim Meir, a Mossad officer. She had broken his neck. Gibbs must have taught her that move. She left something else of importance behind…Tali."

Now Orli was angry. How dare men of the Mossad betray the trust of the nation? How dare they take someone who's as close to her as family? "Adam what has been done so far?" Orli, impatient to capture and punish those who would harm her family and her country wore a mask of anger and concern.

Adam could see the anger on her face. Normally she would hide it behind a subtle mask. He answered her slowly and deliberately. "I have taken Tali to her nanny to be cared for until we find Ziva."

"She is good at taking care of Tali?"

Adam knew she meant _"Can she be trusted and can she protect Tali?_" The answer to both is yes. She is an ex-Mossad officer. She is the normal Nanny for Tali."

"Are the child and nanny in any danger?" Orli wanted to be convinced of the safety of Tali.

"Not that we can see." Adam moved onto the next topic in the investigation. "I then summoned the local authorities to check the scene. The abduction occurred first and then a second team came in to search her home. We believe that it was about six men and they were not that careful. They left behind fingerprints. Forensics will have an answer for us soon.

"Did Ziva take pictures? Write things down or leave any information as to what they are planning? Orli needed actual proof before bringing Assistant Director Gavan down.

Adam didn't know. He had seen the interaction between the two men, but never saw Ziva take pictures or write anything down. "She never took pictures when I was with her. She whispered to me to watch over her shoulder. Her computer and cell phone were gone. They must have taken them."

The director watched Adam's face. "What are you not telling me?" Orli was an astute reader of people. She knew that Adam had held something back.

It was definitely something he did not think that she needed to know, but if he wanted to get the assistance of the Mossad he would have to give her all the information she wanted.

Adam looked down and away to the window and out over the city of Tel Aviv. He really did not want her to know this but he also knew she would badger him until she got the information she wanted. "I called Special Agent DiNozzo."

Director Elbaz's eyes shot up to meet his. He had surprised Director Elbaz. Adam, while not smiling, smiled internally. He enjoyed seeing that she had misjudged him. "Was that wise? Will he help you or walk away again?" Orli really did not know what had transpired between DiNozzo and David. She only saw the outcome. To her, Eli's daughter had become an unhappy person, except with Tali. "I don't want Ziva hurt again." Neither did Adam.

Adam kept quiet about Ziva. She had told him what happened with DiNozzo and while he did not agree with her reasoning, he respected her decision and all the ramifications of it. He just wanted to be there for her. "DiNozzo is speaking with his superiors. I could not read his response over the phone. I woke him up. I am supposed to call him back later."

"Alright Adam, keep me informed and only me." Director Elbaz dismissed him.

As Adam left her office, Assistant Director Gavan saw him getting into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Gibbs and Tony met with Director Vance in his office. Vance was surprised to hear about Ziva. He hadn't heard from Mossad and Madame Director Elbaz yet and she probably wouldn't call. He waited and would call Madame Director in a little while and inquire about Ziva. "Mossad doesn't have to give us the information if they don't want to share. I'll see what I can do. What is it that you want to do Agent DiNozzo?"

"Sir, I'm waiting to hear from Adam Eschel. He was the one to call me. I'm not really sure what we can do. I care about her and if I can help I'd like to try." Tony tried to be as forthright as he could be. He wanted to go and he didn't at the same time.

"Thank you Tony. We'll talk again after you get more information." Director Vance worried as DiNozzo paced his office.

"Thank you Sir." Tony left the office to go back to the bullpen.

When the door had shut all the way Vance turned to face Gibbs. "What's your read on him?" Vance had seen what happened when Tony came back without Ziva.

Gibbs shrugged. Tony was in a struggle for his wellbeing. If he went and she turned up dead or didn't respond well to him, he could lose whatever ground he had gained back. If he didn't go and she died, he would never forgive himself. "I don't know Leon. I want to have a long talk with him before he and we decide anything."

Leon looked Gibbs in the eye and saw the concern for Tony. "As soon as Eschel calls have that chat with him and get back to me. Get out of here and let me charm the director of Mossad."

"Good luck with that." Gibbs smirked and left Vance's office.

Ziva waited patiently in her dark dungeon. At last a door fairly close to her opened and the lights went on. She squinted against the lights until she became accustomed to them. Two men entered and came closer to her, but not too close. These were the other two that had taken her from her home. She knew they were Mossad but not their names.

"Shalom, Ms. David. Do you know who I am? It's not really important. What is important is where you hid your information about us. Where is it?"

"I remember you from Combat Arms School." Ziva tried to get under his skin. Gibbs had taught her that so well, long ago.

"See Benjamin, she does remember me." He was laughing now. "Just tell us where the information we need is and then this will be all over."

By "all over" Ziva knew he meant that they'd kill her. She had to keep "him" and Benjamin off balance for a while. She had watched Gibbs and Tony do it often.

Benjamin's nerves were showing. Obviously "he" made Benjamin extremely anxious. "Aaron, we are not supposed to question her. He will get the answers later."

So now Ziva knew his name, Aaron Loncar and she didn't know Benjamin, yet. He seemed like the more amenable of the two. She knew that she could get information from him, later. She also knew that someone else needed to interrogate her at a later date. Her mind wandered to her home and she hoped that Adam had gone to Be'er Sheva. She needed Tali to be found.

Chapter 6

Adam picked up his phone and called Tony. "Tony? Adam Eschel here. The director of Mossad is not sure that including you is a good idea. She does not know what I know and I am not about to tell her. I have more information as to why she was taken. Ziva had information on an arms deal between Mossad agents and Palestinians, presumed to be Hamas. As far as we know she had nothing written or any photographic evidence. They took her computer and cell phone. We cannot be sure of this though. She left a member of the Mossad as a gift or a clue for us. He was a high ranking officer. They took her and then a second crew came in to search her home. They were sloppy and left fingerprints.

Tony walked to the window overlooking Anacostia. The day had started sunny and began to turn overcast, just like the news from Adam. "What do you need from me?"

Adam assumed that Tony was feeling heartache. He knew that if anything happened to Ziva Tony would blame himself; he would also never get to meet Tali. "Do you want me to handle this or do you want to help. Madame Director said she would allow it." Adam hesitated a moment before continuing. "Help me Tony."

Tony looked up and Gibbs came down the stairs from Vance's office. His look was a question that Tony answered with a nod. "I'll call you right back. Keep looking."

Gibbs nodded towards the conference room and Tony started that way. Gibbs showed up ten minutes later with coffee from his coffee shop.

"Sit down Tony and stop pacing. What did Adam have to say?" Gibbs showed Tony his concerned side. He wanted to help Tony. Tony explained all that Adam had told him. "Director Elbaz let me in on the investigation." That surprised Jethro. "What do you want to do?" Jethro questioned but it came out sympathetic.

Tony wore a pained expression and didn't answer right away. "I want to go…but I don't want the residual pain. Boss, I'm just beginning to get my life back together. I have Margo."

Gibbs understood all Tony had lost and how much he fought to get his life back together. Jethro felt it couldn't be right this way. "Margo really the one for you? I can ask this because of Shannon. She was the only one who could do that for me. She could make me laugh, love and live. Don't be like me and let it get away from you. Ziva is still alive. Go get her and don't take no for an answer."

"Boss, you're saying to go?" Tony's face showed disbelief. He thought that he'd have to fight to go.

Gibbs nodded in response. He smiled because he knew that Tony would go no matter what. "Vance still got the run around from Madame Director but Shin Bet has requested you. They knew that you knew Ziva best and can probably get inside her head. Vance has OK'd it as well. See you when you get back."

Tony strode back to his desk, grabbed his bag, badge and Sig, and said good-bye to Bishop and McGee. Gibbs patted him on the back and Vance came down from his office to shake his hand. "Bring our girl home DiNozzo." Tony nodded and left.

Both Gibbs and Vance watched him go. Gibbs would have liked to go with him and bring his daughter home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

Surprise met Tony upon arrival at his apartment. Margo waited for him. She watched as he packed his bag. He put in jeans, t-shirts, a jacket, socks and underwear. He packed enough for a week at least. Tony, aware of her scrutiny, searched for words to tell her.

She finally broke the silence. "So, you're really going?" She sat on the edge of the bed as she watched every move he made. She noticed his movements stopped when she questioned him. She rose to move closer and reached out to touch his arm. "Why do this, Tony? Didn't she hurt you enough last year? Stay here and finish healing. I can help you with that."

Her questions and comments were beginning to irritate Tony. He shook off her touch. "Margo, before anything else, Ziva is my friend. I would go for any of my friends. Ziva has been more than a friend, she partnered with me and made me a more complete agent. She knew every move, she knew me down to my inner thoughts. You become part of each other. That is who I am going to bring home."

Margo didn't buy this for a minute and it showed in her stance and the look on her face. It became an angry face and the voice became acidic. "You're lying to yourself you know. She's always been more than your partner. How long was she your lover?" Painful as it was and as angry as it made her, Margo needed the answer to that question.

Tony's answer came slowly. He didn't want to share that part of his life with Margo. He finally understood why Gibbs wouldn't talk about Shannon: it was a private shrine to their love. Tony just stared off into space, rubbed the back of his neck and slowly turned to answer her. "We hadn't been lovers, ever, until Tel Aviv last year. We both wanted a relationship but Gibbs rule number twelve forbid that. When I went to Israel last year to find her she didn't work for NCIS. We were free to have that relationship." His voice had become more heated as he spoke. "This conversation is now over. I need you to leave."

Tony's crispness and heat signaled Margo that the conversation was complete. "When you come back my things will be gone. I will not play second fiddle to a memory."

Tony acknowledged Margo's feelings with a nod. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

Margo grabbed her handbag and strode to the door. "Good-bye Tony."

"Good-bye Margo." Tony finished putting his kit into his suitcase and didn't look at her as she left. Ziva had said once that "he didn't want to hurt people because he was a good person." That sentiment fit here. He had never meant to hurt Margo, but Gibbs said it best, Ziva is the one.

He left his apartment and took a cab to Dulles International Airport. Vance had arranged a four o'clock flight with El Al. He made it with time to spare.

Chapter 8

Aaron and Benjamin kept Ziva in her dark dungeon. They gave her food and water, but they came close enough to leave the food and drink for her to reach, but no closer. Ziva's Kidon training had preceded her. She wondered when the "other" man was coming. She also wondered if the arms deal had already happened. She thought often of Tali. Ziva missed her. If they thought that this was a way to get her to talk they needed some reminding.

One time when Benjamin came in alone Ziva started talking. "Benjamin, do you know who I am? Do you remember Michael Rivkin? I replaced him in the Kidon unit. I went to Somalia and I was not expected to survive but I did. I spent four months with Salim. I can outlive this and I have friends. Someone will come for me, soon. You do realize this?"

Benjamin looked to Aaron. He truly believed what she said but Aaron looked skeptical. "We left nothing behind to help find you. There is no evidence."

Ziva laughed. "There is always evidence. You left behind Meir. He is a big red neon sign telling everyone that Mossad has crossed the line, yet again."

"Benjamin, leave the room and do not come back in here alone again. He will be here soon." He swiveled towards Ziva. "Then you will talk." He turned and left. Aaron's belief in the "other" man's ability to get her to talk was as strong as Ziva's will not to talk.

Chapter 9

Tony's trip was a flight of memories; all of Ziva. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her. She definitely was different. She had a hint of danger and another hint of mystery that beckoned to him. He had always been intrigued with her. Every time they went undercover as a couple it had a flavor of something else: like both could taste something that they really wanted. Their work relationship had the closeness of partners and the antagonism when others were involved like Sara and Ray. Ziva had once said that she would like permanence in her life. When he got around to offering it, that time had passed. Dana Buchon had gotten to her with her anger about killing Ari; Ziva's brother. Ziva had acknowledged her love for him and he her. They acted on that love, but he couldn't get her to return to the United States with him. She did relief work with the Israeli government. She thought that by helping others, she would atone for all the evil Dana thought that she had done.

Their parting at the airport had been bittersweet and then finding the Star of David pendant that he had given her, in his pocket was the final touch. He wasn't exactly sure what it had meant: was she coming home or were they done?

He had thought that Ziva was dead when he went into Somalia. He hoped to God that she wasn't this time.

He climbed off the airliner and Adam Eshel was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. "Hey Adam, wish we were visiting under better circumstances. Anything new?" Tony watched every one as they headed out of the airport to Adam's car.

Adam thought before speaking. He too was watching their surroundings. "The fingerprints left behind, belong to a petty criminal by the name of Moshe Stavan. He has a crew that does searches for a price. Shin Bet is picking them up as we speak. Menachim Meir has a list of cronies that all hang together in off hours, Adam Loncar, Benjamin Ranon, and Assistant Director Gavan. There will be more names as we go on. It seems the Assistant Director has friends on the other side as well, Hassim Sofar, Ibrahim Nassem and Anwar Nassan. They all grew up together in Jerusalem.

Tony listened with mounting worry. "Where does this leave us and Ziva? Tony's eyes kept scanning the airport parking lot. He wanted to be ready for anything.

Adam was pleased that Tony had come and showing interest. He had hoped he would come but was never sure with DiNozzo. "Ziva is still missing. We are waiting for forensics and some of our people to bring the group in and interrogate them. They may have started by now." He stopped and put out his hand so that Tony knew they were friends.

Tony took Adam's hand and smiled. It made it so much easier to work with someone you trusted. "Let's go interrogate some bad guys. Then take me to Be'er Sheva to see the crime scene first hand. I want a feel for what went on there."

Adam nodded in agreement and chuckled. "Let us go check out some bad guys."

They drove to Shin Bet headquarters and Adam escorted Tony to Interrogation. It seems several sets of agents were asking questions of several men. Most were Israeli, three were Palestinian. It was amazing that Orli is allowed Shin Bet to interrogate her agents. Usually it is done in her house. Tony thought that she must be very angry. Her people usually answer for their misdeeds at Mossad."

"Maybe she trusts you Adam." Tony chuckled, but meant the comment. Adam had always shown how good an agent he was. When they were in Germany with Ziva, the two of them had locked horns but grew to respect each other's talents.

"Orli does trust me with many things, including Ziva." Adam teased Tony. He understood what Tony felt for Ziva.

Tony turned his gaze on Adam. "Yeah, about Ziva…. weekly coffee dates? What's up with that?" Tony still teased Adam, sort of. Ziva had once turned to Adam and had realized it was a mistake. If Tony had been there it might have been him.

Adam didn't really understand Tony's sense of humor. "Tony, we are friends. Ziva needed to someone to talk to. I was there for her, nothing else, OK? Adam hoped Tony understood.

Tony smiled and looked through the window into Interrogation. "I know Adam… I know." He watched the physical responses of the man being questioned. His physical responses gave the impression the man belonged to Hamas. "Is this one of the Palestinians?" Adam nodded in the affirmative. Much of the interrogation took place in Arabic. Tony understood nothing. Adam translated for him. This man acknowledged he was part of the conspiracy. His job was to collect the armaments and take them back to Hamas. He didn't know anything about a woman. They continued questioning him for another two hours. Amongst the other men being questioned the answers were the same. It seems the answers were the same for most of them. Tony and Adam went into the last room and watched. Tony noticed lines around the man's eyes and the twitching of his hands and knees. He knew something but what? "Adam, can we get in there?"

Adam looked across at Tony and nodded. "Sure follow me." They walked through the door and dismissed the interrogator.

Adam sat across from the prisoner and started asking questions. "What were you looking for at the David house in Be'er Sheva?" There was no answer but a twitch around the eyes and the man looked down and to the left. "Who paid you to go there?" No answer, but whoever paid him scared him. "Where is the woman, Ziva David?"

He answered but gave no hope. "There was no woman there when I was." That had been the only thing he said that was truthful. "There was only a baby." Tony's eyes shot up to look at Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 10

Ziva was still handcuffed to the pipe but an additional chain had been added so that she could use the bathroom attached to the big room. She'd been well fed and the lights were left on giving the impression of daylight. They were not torturing her, yet. Aaron had come back several times asking the same questions: Where was the information? Who else did she give it to? Every time Ziva told them the same thing: pictures were on a cellphone, information was on a computer, not hers and that she was sure that someone was looking for her. As far as she could tell four days had passed. Adam would definitely be looking. Why wasn't Mossad looking for her? Assistant Director Gavan must have told Orli by now. Orli Elbaz would move heaven and earth to find her and Tali. She had always felt that it was her responsibility to look after Ziva because she is Eli's daughter.

As Ziva thought about it she heard a small scratching at the door. It was a key turning in the lock. In walked Aaron. He held a change of clothes for her and a hair brush. "Clean up, he comes."

Ziva put her back up. "And if I refuse?"

Aaron laughed at her. "Then one of us gets to do it for you. I personally would not volunteer for the job. I saw what you did to Meir." Loncar seemed nervous. There was a sheen of sweat on his brow. His voice became more forceful. "He's coming, do it or else."

Ziva felt dirty and ever since Somalia she hated that feeling. She picked up the clothing, hair brush and retired to the bathroom. She hoped she was giving a good contrite impression. She intended to use it later.

Tony's expression was of complete disbelief. "Adam, what is this about a baby?"

Adam didn't know how to explain it himself. He hadn't see Ziva for months after Tony left. She'd stayed in Be'er Sheva and when she returned to Tel Aviv she had Tali with her. He'd learned over the years to never assume anything with Ziva, and if she didn't want you to know something you never would. "I do not know. She just showed up with Tali one day. I had not seen her in months."

Tony didn't know what to think. Would she have kept that from him? Maybe it was part of her penance. "Let's go to Be'er Sheva."

Adam nodded in agreement. "We will find something to eat and then go. It is not a far drive."

Tony realized he was hungry. Lunch on the plane had been long ago and not very filling. He nodded to Adam and grinned. "Okay, I'm hungry, lead the way."

They ate at the same café that Ziva and Adam would have their coffee meetings at. The two men spent the time talking about little things; the World Cup for one, sailing, and while they ate their dinner they noticed the people watching them. It was really inconspicuous to most but to the trained eye not as un-noticeable as they would have liked. Tony nodded to Adam and they paid their bill and left for Be'er Sheva.

Chapter 11

Ziva a washed up and put on new clothes. It brought her back to leaving Somalia. She had been kept dirty and in rags during her confinement. She swore she would never be dirty again, if she could help it. It also took her memories back to Tony and how he felt that she was still alive and wouldn't let her stay there. His comment "I guess I couldn't live without you" meant the world to her. Gibb's rule number twelve kept them from acting on it. She missed Tony. She also missed Papa Gibbs and the rest of that family, but mostly Tony.

The tumblers in the lock in the door began working and brought her back from her thoughts. Aaron came in and began shortening the chain. He didn't get too close. Something was happening. Aaron went back out and locked the door. He hadn't said one word to her.

Soon the door opened again and in stepped a man wearing a mask. Ziva sat still and waited to see how close he came. He stopped just short of the end of the chain. He wasn't giving her a chance to get to him. "Miss David, how are you? I hope my friends have been treating you well."

Enraged, Ziva flexed her wrists and hands. She squinted at the man. She couldn't see his face but she knew who he was: Assistant Director Gavan. She knew better than to act out so she continued with the quiet, contrite behavior that she had exhibited before. "Your friends have treated me well. I have told them what I know and now you can let me go."

Gavan laughed. "No Ziva, all we have are the two pictures from your cell phone. What computer is the rest on, Adam Eshel's or another friend's?

Ziva just smiled and looked at his eyes. She wanted him to feel her power. "Yes, Adam knows and by now so does Orli Elbaz. I am sure she is having you watched. Were you real careful coming here?"

Gavan smiled. He wasn't so sure of himself but was confident enough of this weapon deal to go ahead with it. "Adam Eshel did come to see Director Elbaz and she is looking for you. We keep giving her other places to look. Adam also has a friend with him, someone from the United States. We are keeping track of them as well."

Ziva was surprised that Tony or Gibbs had been summoned by Mossad. Why had they come? Who called them? She knew that her chance of being found grew exponentially with NCIS on board. "I have given you all the information in your office Assistant Director Gavan.

Gavan took off his mask and threw it across the room. Ziva had succeeded in getting him to unveil himself. "We will see how you feel about this in a few days." Gavan turned and left, turning the light off as he went.

No one came back to turn on the lights or to lengthen the chain. She probably wouldn't be getting more food either. She was alright though; she had been through much worse: much, much worse.

Chapter 12

After dinner Adam and Tony left for Be'er Sheva. Adam drove like Gibbs so Tony felt right at home and car sick. He watched the side mirrors and noticed a green Mercedes sedan following three cars behind. "Adam, we got company." Adam decided to try to shake them. The tail remained through some major route changes and was still there when they left Tel Aviv. "Hey Adam… we still got company."

Adam was still trying the defensive driving tactics. "Yes Tony, I am aware of that. They are really good at tailing and hanging on. My guess, they belong to the Mossad."

Tony smiled an evil smile. "Pull over and pretend there is something wrong with the car. Let's see what we got."

Adam looked in the rear view mirror and got an evil grin on his face. "I like it." He pulled the car over to the side of the road and he and Tony got out and opened the hood. Each man slipped his pistol from its holster.

The green Mercedes slowed and pulled in behind them. Two men stepped out and over to Adam's car. It was Aaron Loncar and Benjamin Ranon, who had been ordered to bring these two to Assistant Director Gavan. They thought it would be easy, maybe not Shin Bet, but the American, he would be easy, or so they thought.

The conversation between Adam and Tony grew argumentative in tone and louder. "Jeez Adam, don't you know anything about a radiator. When they get this hot the car won't run anymore." The two men's faces wore a look of anticipation while waiting for their Mossad "friends" to join them. Adam was concerned as to who these men were. Did Assistant Director Gavan send them? Most likely since they were probably at Ziva's as well. Let them come, Tony and he were ready.

Tony waited for a sign from Adam and when it finally came he picked up his pistol and both behind the screen of the hood aimed at the men coming for them. "Well, well, well, looky what we got here; two big fish. Tony covered Loncar and Adam had Ronan. It didn't make him happy that they were Mossad. Director Elbaz would want them to question by herself. The director would want this done in house. He made a grimace and took out his phone and dialed the director's private number. Tony looked at him as if to say "What?" When he heard who Adam was talking to he was amazed. He didn't have a head of a federal agency on his speed dial. Adam reported the two agents and Director Elbaz said she would see to their questioning personally. Tony and Adam waited with Loncar and Ronan until their transport back to Tel Aviv arrived and then they headed to Be'er Sheva.

The arrival at Ziva's home was much as Adam had found it. The wind whistled through the olive trees and Tony actually found it relaxing just as he had when he was here with Ziva. Fortunately for Adam the screen door was latched and that ominous sound was not present.

Tony, being the detective he was, saw everything and looked everywhere. He was getting a feel for the crime scene and a better feel for the life Ziva was leading. He asked to see her bedroom and where Meir had died. He checked where Meir had fallen and the rest of the room. If he knew Ziva she hid the rest of the information here, but where? He then asked to see Tali's room. Adam's eye brow shot up at that request. "Adam, I need to see everything. I want to walk the entire house. I need to feel her essence. It's how we worked together. We could sense what the other one needed." To Tony DiNozzo, being in Tali's room felt second nature. He'd always had this instinctive fear of babies and children in general. He didn't feel that here. There was also no baby in the house. "Let's look at the rest of the house now." Adam nodded and showed Tony through the rest of the house. He knew that Tony had stayed here a week and knew most of the house. Tony knew it looked silly but it is how he worked. He thought there had to be something here.

As he wandered the crime scene he noticed pictures of Ziva with a baby, who he assumed was Tali. He looked closely at the small bundle and noticed a strong family resemblance between Tali and Ziva, but there was something else as well; a small resemblance to the DiNozzo family as well. So Tali was his daughter. He knew he had to find Ziva and soon, because if he didn't he'd might never meet his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 13

Ziva's eyes acclimated to the dark rather quickly. She knew she would probably not have a return visit from Assistant Director Gavan anytime soon, if ever. She managed to anger him and that was a mistake, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She had to move into survival mode. She had been in worse predicaments before and survived. She could best Gavan.

Ziva tried to get the chain to extend to the bathroom but picking a lock in the dark is difficult. In time it might happen. She also tried to unlock the handcuffs but again in the dark, it wouldn't happen too quickly. She kept at it. It is best to focus on what you can take care of first.

She knew that you can go without food for seven days but water is a necessity. Here in the desert you need to stay hydrated.

Ziva's thoughts strayed to Tony. He was foremost in her thoughts. Why did he come? Wasn't the fact that it had been over a year a reason for him to move on? She knew she hadn't. She loved him. When she found out she was pregnant, it was a way to still be part of his life. She knew he wouldn't mind her naming their daughter after her sister. He had always helped her with Tali's birthday and with the anniversary of her death. He had never met her but he loved her just the same. Ziva knew she had to fight for Tali but also for Tony. She had to survive.

Chapter 14

Aaron Loncar and Benjamin Ronan both thought that being brought to Mossad headquarters would be an easy way out. They thought that Assistant Director Gavan would see to their release. It was not to be.

Director Elbaz watched as each officer was escorted to interrogation. Two different interrogators were assigned to them and the questioning began. At first the question were simple and didn't apply to the crime Elbaz was investigating. Both men were confident that they'd be set free within the hour. It was not to be.

A second series of investigators came in and started asking about the house at Be'er Sheva. Neither would admit to being in the house. The investigators wanted to know what Menachim Meir was doing in the house and how he had died. When the two officers feigned ignorance the investigators mentioned how Meir had sixty-eight pounds of pressure applied to his neck and it had been twisted and snapped.

They asked who the fourth member of their troop had been and neither answered.

Orli Elbaz, grew impatient with the two. She read them very clearly. She then had the third set of interrogators enter the room. These were the men and women who would get the answers to the important questions. When asked again who the fourth member of the team had been both kept silent. The interrogators asked who the fourth member was and no one answered, again. One interrogator mentioned that Assistant Director Gavan was a suspect in the kidnapping of Ziva David. The other mentioned that Moshe Staven and his crew had been arrested for overturning Ms. David's apartment and her home in Be'er Sheva.

Director Elbaz was growing impatient with the questioning. It'd been several days since Ziva had been taken from her home.

Aaron Loncar was a bit surer that they would be set free by Gavan so he held himself aloof from the questions, but Orli was not to be deceived by him or any other in the group. Benjamin Ronan was the more timid of the two and would not go to prison alone. He'd take them all with him.

Anyone that worked for her knew her as an iron personality. They knew that she had made her name in interrogation and some of it was in the Israeli –Palestinian War and some of it was not pretty.

Orli walked into the interrogation room, put Ronan's file on the table and sat across from him and just looked at him. She made eye contact with Benjamin Ronan and said not a word. She sat at the table. She sat and looked into his eyes. She looked into his soul. She knew what he was hiding and needed him to say it. He needed to take the rest down with him.

He sat at the table looking at her warily. He knew her past and about her collaboration with Eli David. He was able to sit looking at her a very short time. After three minutes he looked away. After ten minutes he began to sweat and the director let him. It took another ten minutes before he looked very uncomfortable and began to tremble. In all it took twenty-three minutes to get him to the breaking point.

It was then she spoke. "We know about Assistant Director Gavan and his little side job of selling armament to the Palestinians. We also know that Ziva David found out and went to him to get the operation to stop. At the time she was unaware of his involvement. She saw you, Mehachim Meir and two Palestinians in the café down town. Why Officer Ronan, would you throw a career away: twenty-eight years of service to your country, why?"

Ronan was very sure of his answer to his director. "Twenty-eight years of service to Israel and I have seen no change. We are not making life better here. It is disintegrating before our eyes. Those men Ms. David saw me with, were childhood playmates. Do we make their life better? The answer is no. Their families live in hovels while we build high-rise apartments for Israelis. We take their land and bulldoze their homes, such as they are. If we extend the olive branch of peace couldn't we offer a better life for them as well? We could, we should, but we don't. So if I help them so what? At least I can live with my conscience, as can the others.

Orli understood his stance. It is one that is held by many. However, to arm your countries enemies is never the right way to handle a situation such as this. It became treason the moment they began planning and it would not go unpunished. The kidnapping of Ziva was another instance of betraying their oaths to Mossad. They would be punished for that as well. "I understand your reasoning, but there are other ways to work this out, not arming Hamas. For that there is no understanding. You were willing to let innocent people be killed for a dream, even if it is one that we would all like to see. I want you to tell me where Ziva is."

Ronan looked at her and smiled. "She is somewhere safe and you may never find her. That is what I think of "your" family."

The director's eyes squinted as she looked into his eyes. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "I need you to tell me where she is. She has a young child that needs her mother."

Ronan hadn't expected her to use sympathy on him. However when he looked back into her eyes he didn't see sympathy, he saw something else, determination. The hand that she'd grabbed began to throb. She'd grasped it so hard that it felt like it was being crushed. He wasn't giving in though. He believed he was the door that she wouldn't get through.

"Talk to me Benjamin, tell me where she is or you will not use that hand again."

The pain got worse and because of how she held it, the pain began to course up his arm. She still looked him in the eyes and she could see he was having doubts as to ever being free again. She increased the level of pain she was giving him. If he didn't give in soon he might really lose the use of his hand. It was now a test of wills. Whose would be stronger hers or his? She had the most to lose. There would be bloodshed in the streets if Hamas got the weapons and she would lose Eli's daughter.

The pain in Ronan's arm had become excruciating and he still looked in her eyes and saw she expected to win. While he felt he wouldn't betray his friends he knew it was only a matter of time for her to win. She could win with him losing the use of his hand or his life. To him it was only a matter of time for his life. He could do without his hand. He had money and a family to take care of him.

While he was thinking, the director also thought. She had learned one valuable lesson from Agent Gibbs while in the United States. She held his hand down on the tabletop and with her left hand pulled a knife from her pocket very slowly. "I don't have to have you lose your hand in a slow, painful way I could just take it. I am done playing with you Benjamin. Tell me where she is and I will be gentle."

Benjamin looked at her again. He saw what many who had been interrogated by her had seen; the cruel streak that usually got her the answers she looked for. He looked from her face to the hand with the knife. "She is in an old arms factory outside of Tel Aviv on the Ben Gurion Highway. You may be too late though. She's had no water now for three days."

Orli let go of his hand and pocketed the knife. She rose and walked to the door. "You and your partners had better hope we find her alive…" She left the rest to Ronan's imagination.

As she exited the room she punched her speed dial and called Adam. "She is at the arms factory on Ben Gurion outside of Tel Aviv. I'll meet you there with an ambulance."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 15

Adam's phone rang as he watched Tony go through Ziva's home. Tony's face hadn't changed much since they walked in the front door and began looking around the house. He thought there might have been a slight wrinkle in his brow when he went into her bedroom but Tony was good at keeping a 'business' face. The only time Adam had noticed a real change is when DiNozzo picked up a portrait of Tali. There was no denying the family resemblance. Adam himself had noticed it the first time he saw her, but his continued friendship with Ziva was more important than mentioning it.

Adam had always been a little "in love" with Ziva, but once she went back to Washington after her father's funeral, he knew it was over. Ziva's heart had always belonged to Tony and there'd been no fighting that. After she quit NCIS and stayed in Israel he thought he'd have a chance again but she disappeared not to be seen for months. When she did come around again she had Tali with her. He didn't have to ask: he knew she was Tony's daughter.

Adam answered his phone. "Yes….Where? We can be there in thirty minutes." He hung up and called to DiNozzo. "Tony, they know where she is"

Tony bolted for the door and Adam turned the key in the ignition as Tony shut his door.

Adam let gravel fly as he punched the gas pedal to the floor. As soon as they hit real pavement Adam accelerated. He wanted to get to the factory as soon as possible to find Ziva.

As used to insane driving as Tony was Adam's racecar driver impersonation made him jumpy. "Uh, Adam, I'd like to get there in one piece so could you pick your foot up just a little. Adam just smiled but never took his foot from the accelerator.

They arrived in thirty minutes just like Adam had told the director. A black Mercedes sat in front of the building and Adam and Tony parked next to it. They both concurred that the car belonged to Mossad. "Maybe the director beat us here?" Tony was thinking positive but Adam wasn't so sure. He just shrugged.

The two men entered the building by the nearest door to the cars. Both Adam and Tony's senses were on full alert. They moved cautiously with their weapons drawn through the hallways. They were following a set of footprints in the blown in sand while small desert animals such as mice and scorpions scuttled across the floor. Dust motes filled the air and caught at the back of Tony's throat. Tony's heart raced with anticipation for seeing Ziva again. His brain filled with worry at the prospect of being too late.

The slow pace of advancement was driving each man crazy. They had to be cautious for it might be a trap set for them.

Adam stopped short of a door that had been left open. He motioned to the floor. On it was a clear set of prints in the sand. They belonged to a set of men's brogues. The director wasn't here but someone was and it was a man. Tony's eyebrows rose at the sight.

Tony walked into the room. There were no windows and no sound came from the room. Adam reached into the room, found the light switch and turned on the lights.

There in the center of the room stood Assistant Director Gavan with the lifeless body of Ziva in front of him. Tony realized that Ziva would have to be unconscious for Gavan to get that close to her and still be alive. "Don't move any closer gentlemen or I will kill her." Tony's heart leapt at the knowledge that Ziva was still alive. Gavan had a wild-eyed look on his face. He was talking like this was his last stand. Tony understood his desperate stance; he was going to prison for treason and kidnapping. He wasn't going to go out peacefully. It just depended on who got to help him with his "suicide by cop."

Ziva hadn't moved and Tony was becoming more concerned to her well-being. He glanced at Adam and saw the same raw emotion on his face. They needed to stop Gavan and get Ziva the help she needed. "Assistant Director Gavan, I presume. My name is Tony. What do we need to do to get us all out of here?"

Gavan looked at Tony closely. He wasn't exactly sure what Tony was proposing but he intended to push it as far as he could. "I would very much like to leave without you following me. I am going to leave you all here in this room. I will have my freedom."

Tony got that enigmatic look on his face that Ziva knew all too well but Adam didn't. "Sure Moshe. I can call you Moshe, can't I? Let me get this straight; you want to walk out of here, to escape punishment for your crimes. Did I get that right?"

Gavan looked quizzically at Tony. He didn't understand why he asked the questions he did. He also didn't get the tone DiNozzo was using on him. "Yes you do understand. I will take Miss David with me for a short while but I will leave her before I leave the building."

Tony looked at Adam and gave him a smile before turning back to Gavan. "Okay Moshe, we'll let you go but leave Miss David with us.

Adam was astounded by what he just heard. "Tony? I can't let him go."

Tony again locked eyes with Adam. "Oh sure we can. We'll just catch him again later. Once he walks out of here he'll be a wanted criminal. There will be a manhunt like you've never seen before. He'll never be free." Tony turned and locked his glare on Gavan. "I'll hunt him to the ends of the earth for hurting my wife."

Suddenly Adam understood Tony's reasoning. "Okay Tony, let him go. We get to keep Ziva and he walks. No problem."

Tony, still staring Gavan down, motioned to the door. "Okay Moshe, put her down gently or I'll change my mind and finish it now."

Gavan placed Ziva on the floor. It was then that Tony noticed the chain around her ankle. It enraged him. "Moshe, you kept her chained?" He stopped and thought and through his anger at seeing her chained like an animal he saw a clear way out. "I'm still letting you walk, just know that I will be coming for you after this."

Gavan skittered past Adam and Tony like the rat he was and into the hallway. Tony went to Ziva and Adam went to check the hallway. Gavan was making record time down to the entrance.

Once Tony was sure that Ziva still lived and was breathing on her own he told Adam he was going after Gavan.

Chapter 16

Assistant Director Gavan made his way through the hallway towards the door to the factory building. While he knew he'd be hunted for the rest of his life, he'd gotten past that idiot, supposedly Ziva David's future husband, if she survived, and was on his way to freedom. He kept moving too filled with his anticipation for freedom that he failed to hear foot steps behind him. He reached the final room before the exit and the door to freedom.

He heard a throat clearing and Gavan turned to face the voice but at the same time realized that those two were not the only ones in the room. Director Elbaz and two Mossad officers stood between him and the door. "Going somewhere Assistant Director Gavan?" She turned her attention away from him to the man behind him. "Agent DiNozzo, where is Ziva?"

Tony's eyes pierced her soul. She'd seen him angry, determined and worried the last time he was here but this look was more than that. This was sheer pain and someone would pay for that pain.

Tony's voice came out soft but full of pain. "Ziva is with Adam inside. She is not in good shape and someone is going to pay for that. I think good old Moshe here is a good prospect." The pain in his stance grew with every second that he looked at Gavan.

Orli understood what he asked and would give him what he needed. She motioned for the two officers to go and help the ambulance drivers with Ziva.

Tony stepped up to Gavan, placing his Sig into its holster. Gavan eyes squinted at him as if to acknowledge that he'd underestimated the agent before him. "I'm arresting you for the kidnapping of an American citizen. Director Elbaz will take you in for Treason against the State of Israel. If you try to escape I will shoot you. It is not an idle threat, it is a promise. So if you're feeling lucky, try it."

Gavan looked at Orli and back to Tony. He knew exactly what the head of Mossad would dish out but DiNozzo he scoffed at. He made a move to go around Director Elbaz but before he could truly make his escape Tony drew his Sig and shot him in the leg. Gavan looked up from the floor and sneered at Tony. "Soft hearted American. You let me go once." He rose and headed for the door again. Tony aimed and fired. Gavan fell to the floor: never more to rise. Tony walked over to the body, checked for a pulse and found none. "You messed with my family. There was no reason to be insulting. There is no more problem."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 17

The ambulance had taken Ziva to the hospital in Tel Aviv. Once all the paper work had been finished Tony and Adam were free to go. Orli had wanted Tony to go earlier but as an agent he wanted every 't' to be crossed and every 'i' to be dotted so that he could spend the rest of the time with Ziva.

Adam and Tony drove to the hospital together. Adam knew that the couple didn't really need him there but he wanted to check on Ziva himself. When that was accomplished he left them alone.

Walking into Ziva's room was probably the hardest thing he'd done in a long time. The last one was leaving her on the tarmac after he found her. He'd never wanted that. Knowing they'd had a child together made it even more awkward than it might have been otherwise.

He watched her sleep and held her hand. Tony looked at the bruises that Gavan had inflicted upon her beautiful face and for that he wished he could shoot him all over again.

Tony slipped back into the chair next to her bed and held her hand. Those chairs are never comfortable but when a person hasn't slept in three days they'll do. Tony woke to a slight squeeze of his hand.

"Ziva, are you waking? Ziva come back to me, to us." Tony watched her face for a sign but only her eyelids twitched. "Ziva, I'm still fighting for you and I always will. Come back to me Ziva. I'm going for coffee and something to eat. You know me. I love to eat. I'll be right back."

When he returned he sat back in the chair and reached for her hand again. He began talking and telling her about what he'd been doing during the last year. He'd left out the women but he was pretty sure she'd known about them.

Her hand twitched again and he took notice. "I once said I guess that couldn't live without you and I've learned that it is true. You don't have to come back to NCIS, I just want you come back to Washington with me." The hand moved again. "I saw a picture of Tali, our Tali, and she is a beautiful as her mother. I'd like to get to know her and be part of her life: a big part. I know that I've never been exactly kid friendly but somehow, I feel ready. We'll have this discussion when you wake up. I love you Ziva David."

Chapter 18

A couple of days later Tony met Adam and Orli Elbaz at the café where Adam had coffee with Ziva. Orli had wanted to take him and Adam to lunch to thank them both for finding Ziva and saving her. Orli wanted to celebrate with Tony, Ziva's continued climb to health and the finding and stopping of Assistant Director Gavan and his cronies from arming the enemies of Israel. Tony was glad to help and told her that it just coincided with his search for Ziva.

After Director Elbaz left Adam felt comfortable talking with Tony about Ziva. "Tony, I know that you have waited a long time for your relationship with Ziva, I wish you luck with it. Right after you left I told Ziva she should have gone with you; she disagreed. Then she disappeared. I've always felt that there were other reasons for her staying in Israel. I could never get her to tell me why."

Tony locked gazes with Adam and nodded in agreement. "She said that she needed to stop this for him and gave me a half-baked reason as to what it meant. She felt she needed stop something for Gibbs. He had no idea what she was talking about when I asked him. So she didn't tell you what that might mean?"

Adam Eshel's eyes wandered the crowds as he thought about DiNozzo's question. "No she didn't and if she wanted something to be a secret, it was. Just look at Tali."

Tony nodded in acceptance. He'd have to ask Ziva.

The two men finished their lunches and Adam returned him to the hospital. As he approached Ziva's room a nurse saw him. "Mr. DiNozzo, she's beginning to wake. You don't want to miss it."

Tony rushed to her room. Her doctor stood by her bed and watched her eyes as they started to open. Tony had never been so happy to see her brown eyes. The doctor ran his diagnostics on Ziva and then turned to leave the room. Her eyes followed him towards the door and she spied Tony standing there. Her bruised and serious face took on a glow of happiness in seeing him.

Tony moved to the edge of her bed and took her hand in his. "It seems we have things to talk about, but that can wait. I'm so glad to see you awake and talking." He beamed back at her with equal happiness. That is where Orli Elbaz found them when she came to visit later that evening.

Within the next few days Ziva made great advances, so much so that the doctors told her they were releasing her. Since Tony was there they could do that. Also Adam was bringing Tali home as well. It was time for Tony to meet his daughter and to have the long awaited conversation with her mother.

The drive to Be'er Sheva was a quiet one. Tony, lost in his own thoughts, worried about what Ziva thoughts might be and what her reaction to him would be. He knew he wanted her to be with him but would she come back to DC with him?

Adam and he had spent the last two evenings putting the house back in order and getting groceries to live on for the next few days. While the two men worked together they learned more and more about each other. Tony shared his knowledge of wine with Adam and Adam shared the history of Be'er Sheva with Tony. The both like hanging out at the beach, playing with puppies and good food. Both men knew how to cook so they impressed each other with meals. In the process of the operation to find Ziva and pick up the house they became good friends and in their lines of work you can never have too many. They also cared deeply for one ex-Mossad operative and because of that they tempered any jealousy that was left and made it into something that Ziva would find appealing. By the time Adam dropped them off at Ziva's house Adam knew that the two of them were meant to be together.

Ziva took Tali, changed her and fed her. Then both Tony and Ziva spent time holding and playing with their daughter. Tali took to him quite well and all the qualms that Tony usually had with small children were gone. Changing diapers and feeding a baby might take a little practice but Ziva was sure it would come in time. Tony watched Ziva with Tali and was entranced with her motherly instincts. The two of them together were like the Madonna with her child. The look in Ziva's eyes when she looked at their daughter was peaceful and serene. Those were two words he never thought that he'd use for Ziva. No, Ziva was no saint, but motherhood agreed with her.

Later that evening Tony opened a bottle of wine, poured two glasses and took it to the patio where Ziva was watching the sunset. He felt the time was right to ask his questions. "Ziva, can we talk about us?"

Ziva stiffened at first. She'd known that the question would come but she was still not ready for it. What could she tell him? She really did feel guilty about her life but that hadn't been all that kept her in Israel and Director Vance knew that. Could she share the reason with Tony now? She hesitated for a second and took a sip of the wine. "I am not sure what to say Tony. You know I have loved you for a long time, but there has always been something or someone in our way. Maybe there still is."

Tony was aware that there had always been other people in their lives but they were there because of Rule 12-Never date a co-worker. That didn't apply to them now. He watched her over the rim of his glass. "Ziva you don't work for NCIS anymore so what could stop us? Gibbs actually told me to come and get you and to not take no for an answer."

Ziva gave a surprised laugh at the last statement. "Gibbs is mighty cavalier with my feelings. However, there is something he doesn't know, something that I was not allowed to share with anyone but Director Vance. Now that it is over I can probably share with you. She looked around the compound that surrounded her home and at the mountains in the distance, rosy with the rays of the setting sun. "I stayed here, first of all to atone for my life. That you knew. There was another reason. I was to investigate, quietly, my father's dalliances; more to the point, Ari's mother. Director Vance knew of my search and asked me to look for anyone who might have connections that would lead to repercussions down the road for NCIS. I found one. That is what I was doing before you found me and Dana Buchon cursed me because of Ari's death. A month after you left my doctor told me I carried your child. I knew great happiness and sadness at the same time. I could have part of you but not you.

I used all my connections to find the source of the problem I told Vance about. Mossad and Shin Bet both helped me in my search. Coffee at the café, looked innocent enough because Adam and I had a past and a friendship. No one thought that he was passing me information. Mossad also funneled information through him to me.

Alarm came to Tony's eyes. Were Ziva and Tali in any danger due to her poking into the past? If so he needed to get them out of Israel and back to D.C. quickly. The agent in him took over and he questioned her calmly. "What did you find?"

Ziva looked out at the mountains again. The rosy tones were gone and were replaced with a purple tinge to the mountain tops. She saw stars beginning to show in the night sky. "I found a sibling of Ari's. He was taken back to the Soviet Union to be raised by his father after Mossad had his mother killed. His name is.."

Tony knew his name. "Sergi Mischnev."

Ziva turned to look at Tony. "How did you know?"

Tony looked pensive and took a few moments to respond to Ziva's question. "We've had several run ins with him. Two months ago he shot and killed Diane, Gibbs second wife. A month ago Fornell killed him."

Ziva nodded as if to say okay but there was more on her mind and Tony read it in her eyes. This is what partners do. "There's more?"

Ziva spoke quietly but with great emphasis. "Mischnev was only part of the problem. His handler Anton Pavlenko is more of a problem than he was. Pavlenko is the son of Anatole Zukov and Zvetlana Chernitskaya. He is the one who set Mischnev on his course to kill Gibbs. He is the dangerous one and Gibbs has been his target all along.

Tony got up and went inside. He came back out with his satellite phone and punched in Gibbs number. He waited for him to pick up. When Gibbs answered Tony spoke quickly. "Boss, Mischnev was only part of the problem. Anton Pavlenko is still gunning for you. Be careful. We'll be home soon."

"What do you mean 'we' will be home soon?" Ziva smirked at his comment.

Tony smirked back. "You don't think I'd be leaving my future wife and daughter behind, do you?"

Ziva gasped in surprise. "Are you by any chance asking me to marry you?" She sat there and waited for Tony's response. When he nodded his answer she thought for a moment, gazing at the land she'd grown up in and would miss. He was definitely the permanent life she'd always wanted. "The answer is yes and Tali and I would love to go home with you."

The way she had said 'home' meant the world to Tony. He got down on one knee and took the little blue box out of his pocket. "Ziva David, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo? I had to do it properly or I'd get Gibb slapped when I got home."

Ziva began to laugh. "He would know."

Tony slipped the ring out of the box and onto her finger.

Chapter 19

After a week Tony turned the key in the apartment door and opened it. As the door opened they noticed a box of personal items sitting in the middle of the floor. A woman sat on the piano stool gazing out the window at the sky as if she'd been waiting for something or someone. She turned towards the door as Tony and his family came in and met Tony's eyes.

Tony grimaces not with pain: but anger. "Margo what are you doing here?'

Margo looked toward Ziva and Tali, noticing Ziva's exotic beauty and the cuteness of Tali. It did absolutely nothing to better her mood. She dismissed them with a nod and turned her attention back to Tony. She now wore her anger around her like a red robe. "I see you found her and a little something else." Her tone was icy and you could feel the waves of anger roll off of her like frost from snow.

"Yes Margo, I found Ziva and my daughter." He knew this was going to sound hateful but that is what he felt at that moment. He just wanted her out of their home. "I thought that you would have picked up your stuff long ago."

Margo met Ziva's look and spoke to Tony. "I'll be honest, I'd hoped that you wouldn't find her. I wanted you to come back to me."

Tony understood where she came from but it was time for complete honesty and since that was what Margo dished out. that was what she was going to get. "Even if I hadn't found her we were done. I came to realize that the one and only woman for me is Ziva."

Margo felt like he'd slapped her and in a way he had. "She'll hurt you again you know."

By this time Ziva had grown tired of being talked about and not talked to. "You think so poorly of me, it's a wonder your still here. Now you must leave our home. Oh, and take that box with you."

Margo looked to Tony, who deferred to his fiancée and walked to the door and opened it. "Ziva asked you to leave. Time to go."

Margo got up off the piano stool, with a huff and one long last dagger filled look at Ziva, picked up her stuff and left.

Tony closed the door behind her.

The next few days were spent catching up on sleep, talking to realtors about houses and putting together a party to announce their engagement, introduce Tali and finalizing wedding plans. Tony didn't want to waste a second more than he had to. He wanted to be Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo Jr. and so did Ziva.


End file.
